serial101_arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
A Hora do Pesadelo
A HORA DO PESADELO "Quando eu era criança, falava e raciocinava como criança. Mas quando me tornei mais velho, meus pensamentos se desenvolveram muito além dos pensamentos da minha infância, e agora eu deixei as coisas de criança.” (Primeira Carta aos Coríntios 13-11) Sei que soa estranho iniciar um artigo sobre vários filmes de horror com uma citação bíblica, mas o texto acima tem tudo a ver com uma espécie de "retorno à infância" que fiz no momento em que me propus ao desafio de escrever um dossiê sobre os filmes da série "A Hora do Pesadelo", ou "Pesadelo na Rua Elm" ("Nightmare on Elm Street") para os gringos. Foi revendo os filmes da série que fiz o tal retorno à infância. Sentado no sofá como um rapaz de 23 anos que já fez um pouco de tudo na vida, lembrei do Newkid, ainda mais new, nos seus 9 ou 10 anos, se mijando de medo ao ver, pela primeira vez, "A Hora do Pesadelo 2" que o SBT exibia "pela primeira vez na televisão". Foi o primeiro filme da série que vi. Eu nem podia imaginar, na época, que o filme tinha citações homossexuais explícitas (falarei sobre isso mais tarde e parecerá extremamente lógico, acreditem!), e nem sabia o que diabos era Freddy Krueger. Com o passar dos anos, fui conferindo os outros filmes da série, sempre fora de ordem, claro, pois dependia da boa vontade do SBT em exibi-los e das distribuidoras brasileiras em lançá-los. Vale lembrar que, nesta época, um filme raramente saía do cinema diretamente para o vídeo. Às vezes, o espectador ficava anos esperando que seus filmes preferidos finalmente saíssem em vídeo. A parte 1 de "A Hora do Pesadelo", por exemplo, só saiu em vídeo bem depois das partes 2 e 3! Tanto que na capinha vinha o aviso: "Este é o primeiro filme de Fred Krueger, o mais horripilante!". Voltando à cronologia, depois da parte 2 eu vi a parte 1, a 3, a 5, a 4 (a única que só vi uma vez), a horrível sexta parte no cinema, com aquele tenebroso efeito de terceira dimensão no final, e, finalmente, a sétima e até agora última parte. Lá pelos 12 ou 13 anos comecei a gravar os filmes quando eles passavam na TV. Minha família só tinha antena "normal" na época - não existiam, ainda, as antenas parabólicas, muito menos a TV por assinatura. Como os filmes de Freddy já eram escuros por natureza, vocês podem imaginar o pouco que eu conseguia enxergar! Ver "A Hora do Pesadelo" no SBT, na época, pelo menos na minha cidade, dependia de uma boa dose de imaginação do espectador! Uma das boas coisas deste período foi quando a Globo resolveu exibir "A Hora do Pesadelo parte 5", pois eu não precisaria gravar do SBT - a transmissão da Globo era melhor para a minha região. Ainda hoje me lembro da satisfação de ver o filme com imagem nítida, poder enxergar Freddy e suas navalhas brilhantes. Esta foi a época de ouro de Freddy Krueger, não só para mim, mas provavelmente para todo o planeta. Não tinha para Jason Vorhees ou Michael Myers, o quente mesmo era o Freddy. Nesta época (a primeira metade da década de 90), era impossível você ir a uma banca e não encontrar revistas com histórias em quadrinhos do Freddy Krueger (sem qualquer relação com os filmes, picaretagem pura!), ou então aquelas extintas revistas-pôster (que hoje parecem estar voltando com força total), contendo reportagens fraquinhas e um enorme pôster de filme no meio. Até hoje me lembro que eu tinha as "Cinevídeo" (mais famosa que a revista SET na época) com pôsteres de "A Hora do Pesadelo" partes 4 e 7. A idéia hoje pode parecer de jerico: quem é que iria querer ter um pôster gigante de um cara com o rosto queimado e longas navalhas nas mãos pendurado no seu quarto? Mas naqueles tempos Freddy era exatamente isso, um ídolo pop, um anti-herói que exercia um fascínio enorme na garotada, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer. Lembro até que ele apareceu algumas vezes em historinhas da Turma da Mônica (pasmem!!!). Não dá para esquecer quando a empresa de brinquedos Glasslite lançou a luva com navalhas (de plástico, obviamente) de Freddy, um dos brinquedos mais populares daquele ano. Meu irmão de 9 anos tinha uma e achava o máximo. Dá para imaginar uma coisa assim nessa época politicamente correta em que vivemos agora, com toda a discussão sobre como o cinema deixa as crianças e jovens mais violentos? E olha que a fama de Freddy nem se restringia às telas do cinema: o sucesso dos filmes gerou uma série de TV chamada "Freddy´s Nightmare" ("O Terror de Freddy Krueger" aqui no Brasil), que chegou a ser exibida no SBT bem tarde da noite e também foi lançada em vídeo pela extinta (bem extinta mesmo) distribuidora Herbert Ritchers. Algumas locadoras ainda têm uma que outra fita, e não deixa de ser uma curiosidade. São episódios muito fracos onde Freddy nem aparece direito, só faz comentários sobre a história. Realmente, era uma outra época, quando a TV americana ainda podia exibir uma certa dose de violência nos seriados - também havia as séries de TV "Sexta-feira 13 - O Legado" e "A Guerra dos Mundos", que eram bastante violentas. Não sei se eu que fui envelhecendo ou se foi Freddy Krueger que começou a ser esquecido, mas, com o passar dos anos, não se falou mais nele. Os filmes começaram a sumir das locadoras, no cinema ele não aparecia mais com tanta freqüência, informações sobre novos filmes sumiram da mídia, assim como todos aqueles produtos inspirados na série "A Hora do Pesadelo". Chegou uma época em que o veterano matador acabou ultrapassado, sendo atropelado pela nova leva de filmes de horror teen, como as séries "Pânico" e "Eu Sei o que Vocês Fizeram no Verão Passado". Mas o que, diabos, isso tudo tem a ver com aquela citação bíblica no começo do texto???? Bem, permitam-me mais uma filosofada, antes de começar a, finalmente, falar sobre os filmes "A Hora do Pesadelo": quando fui forçado a reassistir todos os filmes para escrever este dossiê, percebi que eles já não tinham a mesma graça, o frescor de quando eu os vi na minha infância e início da adolescência. Descobri que, de alguma forma, certas coisas da infância são eternas (revistas Disney, goma de mascar, jogar War, videogame Atari, milkshake, "Os Goonies", "Gremlins", etc. etc.), mas outras perdem um pouco a graça quando se passa de uma determinada idade - infelizmente, a série "A Hora do Pesadelo" está entre elas. (Aqui vale frisar que eu nunca acreditei na regra dos 15 anos.) Fazia tempo que eu não reassistia aos filmes de Freddy, e constatei que muitos são tão infantis que me provocaram bocejos - aqueles mesmos filmes que me faziam vibrar de emoção quando eu estava lá com os meus 12 ou 13 anos de idade! São, também, inacreditavalmente ruins, em comparação com outras coisas feitas na mesma época e que eu só vim conhecer depois (os filmes de horror italianos de Lucio Fulci, Lamberto Bava e Ruggero Deodato, por exemplo). A bem da verdade, tirando os dois primeiros filmes, os outros não passam de Sessão da Tarde, filmes-família que não assustam e nem trazem grandes sustos ou cenas de horror. São exatamente filmes feitos para o público infanto-juvenil, grande responsável por lotar os cinemas entre os anos 80 e 90 (e hoje também). São filmes na linha "Os Garotos Perdidos" e "A Hora do Espanto", com mais humor e menos sadismo e violência. Foi então que eu percebi que o meu outrora querido Freddy Krueger não tinha o mesmo carisma de Michael Myers e Jason Vorhees, cujos filmes ainda hoje assisto com prazer (até quando?). Mesmo assim, são filmes interessantes e obrigatórios para os fãs de horror, com todas as suas qualidades e defeitos. É triste constatar que Freddy sofreu do mesmo mal de Jason e Michael: a estagnação e a banalização provocadas pelo excesso de cobiça dos produtores, que fizeram muitas continuações às pressas para explorar o fascínio provocado pelo personagem. Estas continuações, infelizmente, pareciam mais refilmagens, com poucos novos elementos além das mortes sádico-divertidas que fazem a alegria do público. Felizmente para os fãs de "Halloween", Michael Myers nunca chegou ao ponto de ganhar sua própria série de TV, como aconteceu com os dois companheiros (embora Jason não aparecesse no seriado inspirado em "Sexta-feira 13"). Bem, depois desta introdução nostálgica, talvez excessivamente longa, convido a todos vocês, fãs (como eu já fui) ou não da série "A Hora do Pesadelo", para acompanhar-me nesta jornada rumo ao mundo maligno de Freddy Krueger, e tentar entender porque ele perdeu sua imagem de assassino cruel para se tornar uma piada nas mãos de produtores inescrupulosos (tal qual Jason e Michael). WES CRAVEN VS FREDDY KRUEGER No início, não havia essas intimidades de "Freddy". O personagem chamava-se Fred Krueger. E é impossível falar sobre ele sem começar contando a história de seu criador, Wes Craven. Pode-se dividir a carreira de Craven em três partes: a primeira glória e decadência, a segunda glória e decadência e a terceira glória... bem, até agora sem decadência. Até agora! Acreditem ou não, Wes Craven é um dos poucos diretores que pôde se dar ao luxo de sobreviver a muitos fracassos de bilheteria, voltando de tempos em tempos para lançar novos blockbusters! O primeiro período de glória foi nos anos 70, quando Craven iniciou sua carreira de roteirista e diretor. "Together", seu primeiro filme, de 1971, é tão obscuro quanto destituído de qualquer referência. A fama veio mesmo em 1972, quando o diretor lançou a obra-prima do horror e sadismo "Last House on the Left" (lançado aqui como "Aniversário Macabro"), ainda hoje um dos filmes mais sádicos e violentos já realizados. O quê? Você ainda não viu? Então corre para a locadora, cara! Como Tobe Hooper nos seus áureos tempos de "O Massacre da Serra Elétrica", Craven lançou em seguida outro filme de baixo orçamento e sem freios na violência, o clássico absoluto "Quadrilha de Sádicos/The Hills Have Eyes" (1977), e depois acabou seduzido por orçamentos maiores e filmes vazios, inclusive feitos para a TV. O diretor então só somou fracassos retumbantes, como "Deadly Blessing" (1981), "O Monstro do Pântano" (1982, até hoje não lançado em vídeo no Brasil) e "Convite para o Inferno", feito para a TV em 1984. Ele precisava urgentemente de um sucesso como "Last House on the Left" para reerguer sua carreira ou, cedo ou tarde, sumiria do mapa. Pois foi no mesmo ano de 1984 que ele criou Fred Krueger. Com "A Nightmare on Elm Street" ("Um Pesadelo na Rua Elm"), Craven revolucionou o cinema de horror da época, criou um personagem de sucesso e iniciou seu segundo período de glória, quando voltou a ser um dos grandes nomes do gênero. Aqui o filme foi lançado como "A Hora do Pesadelo" para aproveitar o sucesso de filmes de horror que iniciavam com "A Hora..." - temos, na mesma época, "A Hora do Espanto", "A Hora dos Mortos-Vivos" (Reanimator), "A Hora do Lobisomem" (Silver Bullet), "A Hora do Calafrio" (Savage Weekend) e até mesmo "A Hora da Zona Morta" (The Dead Zone). Diz a lenda que Craven tinha a idéia de fazer "A Hora do Pesadelo" desde 1978, quando ele leu no jornal uma reportagem sobre garotos orientais que sofriam com pesadelos e morreram uma semana depois, enquanto dormiam. Surgiu, então, a idéia de fazer um filme de psicopatas, seguindo a fórmula de sucesso que havia na época ("Halloween", "Sexta-feira 13" e outros slasher movies menos populares). A diferença era que o “seu” psicopata não atacava no mundo real, mas sim no mundo dos pesadelos, onde tinha liberdade para fazer tudo o que quisesse. A idéia, por si só, é assustadora: como podemos escapar de um pesadelo, se ele acontece justamente quando estavamos mais vulneráveis, ou seja, durante o sono? Como escapar de um assassino que pode desaparecer, reaparecer, esticar os braços, correr mais depressa, transformar-se no que quiser e que é aparentemente indestrutível, já que, na prática, não existe? Craven inventou a idéia de um assassino e estuprador de crianças (esta última característica do personagem foi abandonada na época para não criar tanta polêmica), que era queimado vivo pelos pais das vítimas depois de ser absolvido no julgamento por um erro burocrático no processo policial. Mas ele voltava nos sonhos dos filhos de seus algozes, matando-os com uma luva onde os dedos eram substituídos por afiadas navalhas. Originalmente, os esboços de Wes Craven previam um personagem simplesmente hediondo, onde parte dos lábios não existia, deixando à mostra uma fileira de dentes, e pedaços do crânio e do cérebro ficavam expostos na cabeça. Entretanto, o maquiador David B. Miller, contratado para fazer os efeitos de "A Hora do Pesadelo", argumentou que seria difícil fazer uma maquiagem tão expressiva em um ator, e que não poderiam usar um boneco para não transformar o filme de horror em uma comédia. Assim, as características do monstro foram parcialmente "amenizadas", deixando-o com o rosto cheio de cicatrizes provocadas pelo fogo que o matou. Faltava um nome para o personagem. O diretor e roteirista Craven resolveu "homenagear" um garoto que costumava espancá-lo na escola, chamado Fred. O sobrenome Krueger veio diretamente de Krug, o nome do psicopata interpretado por David Hess no seu clássico "Last House on the Left". E assim o mundo seria apresentado a um dos mais frios assassinos seriais cinematográficos de todos os tempos (não, não é Hannibal Lecter, é Freddy Krueger mesmo!). "A Hora do Pesadelo" foi um tremendo sucesso! Realizado por duas produtoras na época iniciantes (Smart Egg e a hoje poderosa New "O Senhor dos Anéis" Line), o filme custou míseros 1,8 milhão de dólares e rendeu aos cofres do estúdio cerca de 28 milhões de dólares (somente doze vezes o valor da sua realização)!!! Uma continuação era inevitável, mas Craven tinha medo de transformar o personagem que ele tinha criado em piada, como de fato aconteceria - e que também aconteceu na série "Sexta-feira 13". A idéia do diretor nunca foi mostrar Fred Krueger como um anti-herói. Do início até o final do primeiro "A Hora do Pesadelo", ele é um assassino sangue-frio e demoníaco, que não faz piadinhas ao matar suas vítimas (como aconteceria a partir da terceira parte), e realmente assusta o espectador. Os verdadeiros heróis do filme são os adolescentes que tentam combater a ameaça dos pesadelos, como a jovem Nancy (Heather Langenkamp). Mas, com o tempo, Freddy Krueger assumiria seu lado Jason, tornando-se o verdadeiro herói dos filmes, e alçando os jovens-vítimas a personagens secundários. A parte 2 veio já no ano seguinte, em 1985, dirigida pelo montador de filme Jack Sholder. Mesmo desistindo de participar do projeto, que acabou sendo o maior fracasso de público e crítica da série por não observar alguns detalhes óbvios da mitologia do personagem (mais adiante eu volto a este ponto), Craven ficou chocado com o que fizeram à sua idéia original e resolveu envolver-se na terceira parte, tentando retomar as rédeas da sua criação. Ele fez um roteiro envolvendo realidade e ficção, onde os personagens da vida real sentiriam a influência maligna de Freddy. Considerado muito “viajona”, a idéia foi recusada pelo estúdio, sendo aproveitada na parte 7, dirigida pelo próprio Wes Craven. Apesar de ele ser creditado como roteirista da terceira parte, na verdade bem pouco do que ele escreveu foi realmente utilizado pelo estúdio. Podemos dizer que a franquia "A Hora do Pesadelo" se divide em duas partes: a primeira parte inclui os filmes "Pesadelo na Rua Elm", onde jovens tentam se livrar da influência maligna de Krueger. Fazem parte desta categoria as partes 1, 2 e 7. A partir da terceira seqüência, começam os "filmes de Freddy Krueger". Não interessa mais o roteiro e nem os personagens, já que Krueger (e os efeitos especiais) reinam absolutos, fazendo-nos esquecer que estes filmes deveriam ter pelo menos uma história! "A Hora do Pesadelo 3" veio em 1987 pelas mãos talentosas do diretor Chuck Russell - que mais tarde faria o divertido remake de "A Bolha Assassina" e o igualmente interessante "O Máskara". O roteiro foi escrito por Russell, Craven (o pouco que foi aproveitado de seu argumento original) e pelo futuro cineasta Frank Darabont, que depois dirigiria "Um Sonho de Liberdade" e "À Espera de um Milagre". O toque de Craven é garantido com a volta de personagens do filme original, como Nancy e seu pai (John Saxon). Mas os produtores falaram mais alto, e o filme acaba se perdendo em um festival de efeitos especiais, onde pela primeira vez vemos Freddy Krueger transformando-se em monstros de todos os tipos e matando as vítimas não com suas navalhas, mas sim com mortes criativas à la Jason. Mortes sempre acompanhadas de tiradas engraçadinhas, eliminando todo o horror da série. O filme ainda acrescenta mais alguns detalhes à mitologia do personagem, explicando, por meio de um fantasma (acredite se quiser), que Freddy nasceu do estupro de uma freira por mais de cem loucos de um manicômio para crimonosos insanos. A partir da parte 4, Freddy Krueger virou palhaço de circo na mão de cineastas iniciantes. Renny Harlin (de "Duro de Matar 2" e "Risco Total") fez a quarta seqüência, Stephen Hopkins ("O Predador 2") a quinta, e Rachel Talalay, a produtora em várias seqüencias da série, estreou na direção na sexta e pior seqüência, que deveria ser a última. Mas a New Line queria mais (grana, claro). Resolveram chamar o próprio Wes Craven para fazer um retorno ao personagem que lhe deu fama. Assim, em 1994, o diretor aproveitou aquele argumento de misturar ficção e realidade e criou "A New Nightmare", a sétima aventura cinematográfica de Freddy Krueger. O personagem voltou à sua origem, mais maléfico e menos piadista, mas mesmo assim faltou alguma coisa - tirando a idéia original de mostrar os atores representando eles mesmos, não há grandes novidades. No geral, entretanto, "A Hora do Pesadelo" sempre se manteve entre as séries de horror mais lucrativas de todos os tempos. Os sete títulos arrecadaram uma bilheteria que fica em torno dos 216 milhões de dólares, sendo que o seqüência mais lucrativa foi justamente uma das mais fracas, a parte 4 (que rendeu 49,4 milhões!!!). A série também tem o mérito de reunir um grande e talentoso time de diretores e atores - ao contrário de alguns "joão-ninguém" que fizeram a festa participando de episódios de "Sexta-feira 13" e "Halloween". Em seus sete filmes apareceram atores como Johnny Depp, John Saxon (que fez mais de 80 fitas classe B, sendo "A Hora do Pesadelo" a mais conhecida delas), a atriz indicada para o Oscar em 1975 Ronne Blakely (que interpretou a mãe de Nancy no primeiro filme), Heather Langenkamp, Clu Gulager, Lawrence Fishburne, Patricia Arquette, Craig Wasson, Jennifer Rubin e Alice Cooper (só uma pontinha, mas enfim...), entre outros anônimos. Entre os diretores temos gente talentosa como o próprio Wes Craven, Jack Sholder (do clássico "O Escondido"), Chuck Russell, Renny Harlin, Stephen Hopkins e... bem, Rachel Talalay (talvez a única exceção no quesito "talento"). E Craven? Ah sim. Ainda tem mais por contar. Depois de iniciar seu segundo período de glória com "A Hora do Pesadelo", de 1984, ele novamente foi acumulando porcarias ("A Maldição de Samantha", "The Chiller", "Shocker"), e foi preciso reinventar o cinema de horror adolescente com "Pânico/Scream", em 1996, para voltar aos tempos de glória. Por enquanto, Craven continua por cima da carne seca. Dirigiu as duas continuações de "Pânico" e fez até um drama com Meryl Streep, "Música do Coração", que quase ninguém viu. O futuro de Wes Craven é tão incerto quanto o de sua criatura: será que ambos continuarão a se manter por cima ou voltarão a enfileirar filmes fracos no seu currículo? Será que Craven tem cacife para engatar um outro período de decadência e então voltar das cinzas pela quarta vez com algum novo sucesso de bilheteria? Só o tempo dirá. A HISTÓRIA DE FREDDY A freira Amanda Krueger trabalhava no manicômio para criminosos violentos e insanos da pequena cidade americana de Springwood. Na véspera de feriado, ela acabou sendo aprisionada junto com os internos, sendo violentamente estuprada dezenas de vezes. Escondida pelos presos, foi encontrada apenas dias depois, quase morta, e da relação doentia nasceu o pequeno Fred (conforme o fantasma da própria Amanda relatou na parte 3). É claro que uma criança nascida da relação com uma centena de loucos violentos não poderia crescer normal. Na infância, "Freddy" se dedicava a torturar e matar animais domésticos. Expulsa da irmandade religiosa que integrava, a mãe Amanda acabou se envolvendo com vários homens na tentativa de criar Fred. Os sucessivos padastros ajudaram a formar a personalidade doentia do garoto, ainda mais um que era violento e alcoólatra, e dedicava-se a surrar mãe e filho. (isso foi mostrado em flashback na parte 6). Ainda a partir das informações da parte 6, descobrimos que, quando adulto, Fred chegou a casar-se, e da relação nasceu uma filha, que fugiu de casa quando o pai matou a mãe após uma discussão. O crime nunca chegou a repercutir e Freddy Krueger arrumou emprego em uma fábrica na periferia da cidade. Ali, entre caldeiras e chamas, seus instintos assassinos afloraram. Ele resolveu construir uma luva com navalhas nas pontas dos dedos para poder "divertir-se" com crianças da cidade. Sua primeira vítima foi uma menina que esperava a mãe na saída da escola. O assassino identificou-se como "tio Freddy" e levou-a para a fábrica, onde foi torturada e morta, tendo o peito rasgado pela mão de navalhas. Isso atiçou a sede de sangue do maníaco, que começou a matar mais e mais crianças da rua Elm, levando-as para a sua casa, que ficava no número 1.428 da Elm Street. argumento original de Wes Craven, Freddy também molestava sexualmente as crianças, mas por julgar que isso geraria muita polêmica, resolveu transformá-lo "apenas" em serial killer. A quantidade de desaparecimentos de crianças gerou uma intensa investigação, quando descobriu-se que Freddy era o culpado. Mesmo com sua culpa confirmada, os advogados de defesa encontraram erros no procedimento de prisão do assassino, o que resultou em sua libertação durante o julgamento. Isso provocou revolta entre os pais das vítimas, como o policial Donald Thompson (John Saxon, no primeiro filme da série). Existe uma cena cortada no primeiro filme em que Margaret Thompson, esposa de Donald e mãe da jovem Nancy, explica à garota que ela não é filha única: sua irmã mais velha foi uma das vítimas de Freddy. Revoltados com a liberdade do assassino, um grupo de pais, liderados pelo policial Thompson, foram à casa de Freddy numa noite e realizaram uma execução sumária, jogando gasolina sobre o assassino e assistindo enquanto ele agonizava queimando vivo. Margaret guardou a luva com navalhas de recordação, e os ossos foram sepultados em um velho depósito de ferro velho. Antes de morrer, entretanto, Freddy havia feito um pacto com os Demônios do Sono (argh!!!! esta besteira foi mostrada também na parte 6) para torná-lo imortal. Foi assim que ele obteve o poder sobrenatural de se vingar dos seus assassinos, aparecendo nos sonhos dos filhos deles. Quando eles morrem nos pesadelos, morrem também na vida real. Freddy sempre aparece nos sonhos com a roupa que usava quando morreu, ou seja: um velho suéter com listras vermelho e verde (às vezes vermelho e preto, para a alegria dos torcedores do Flamengo!) e um chapéu marrom amassado. Além, claro, da luva de navalhas. Nos primeiros filmes da série, Freddy Krueger praticamente aplacou sua sede de vingança, matando tanto os filhos dos culpados como seus próprios assassinos. Em seus pesadelos, os jovens costumavam visitar cenários horrendos, como casas mal-assombradas repletas de cadáveres e os corredores escuros da velha refinaria onde Freddy trabalhava. Ainda nos pesadelos, apareciam os fantasmas das criancinhas mortas pelo assassino quando ainda era humano. Elas estavam sempre vestidas de branco e cantavam uma velha e sinistra cantiga de ninar: Realizada a vingança, Freddy voltou a pegar o gosto por matar, começando a assassinar em série todos os jovens de Springwood. Uma das vítimas de Freddy foi Kristen (mostrada pela primeira vez na parte 3), jovem que tinha o poder de levar outras pessoas aos seus sonhos - o que rendeu muitas vítimas para o assassino nas partes 3 e 4. Quando Freddy matou Kristen, na quarta seqüência, antes de morrer ela passou seus poderes para a jovem Alice Johnson, que assim conseguiu trancar o monstro temporariamente em uma espécie de “limbo”. Por muito tempo os adolescentes puderam dormir tranqüilos, já que sabiam que Freddy Krueger estava aprisionado, sem poder interferir em seus sonhos. Mas quando Alice ficou grávida do namorado Dan, o assassino pôde usar os sonhos do bebê (mais uma das muitas idéias de jerico presentes na série) para voltar à ativa (como foi mostrado na parte 5). A parte 6 mostra uma Springwood dez anos no futuro, em relação com o ano em que o filme foi feito (1991), quando Freddy exterminou todas as crianças e adolescentes que encontrou pela frente. Em Springwood sobraram apenas adultos enlouquecidos por terem testemunhado a morte de todos os seus filhos. É quando surge a própria filha de Krueger, a dra. Maggie Burroughs, fruto do breve casamento do assassino quando ainda era humano. Krueger queria fugir de Springwood e matar jovens por toda a América, e foi sua filha a responsável por mandá-lo de volta para o inferno, em um combate acontecido no mundo real, ou seja, fora do mundo dos pesadelos. Era o fim das aventuras cinematográficas de Freddy, mas não da sua trajetória de horror, já que, na vida real, a atriz Heather Langenkamp (estrela de "A Hora do Pesadelo" partes 1 e 3) passou maus momentos quando foi assombrada pelo próprio Freddy Krueger. O monstro conseguiu escapar do universo da ficção e saiu em busca de seu filho Dylan no mundo real (como vimos na parte 7). Fred Kruger Nível de Poder: 15 (251 Pontos) Habilidades: For 15/- (+2/-), Des 10 (+0), Con - (-), Int 10 (+0), Sab 46 (+18), Car 26 (+8). Custo: 32pp. Salvamentos: Resistência +0, Fortitude -, Reflexos +4, Vontade +20. Custo: 6pp. Perícias: Blefar 12 (+20), Concentração 12 (+30), Intimidar 12 (+20), Intuir Intenção 8 (+26), Notar 8 (+26) Custo: 13pp Poderes: Controle Emocional 15 (Aura de Medo; Extra: Área (Estouro), Aura. Falha: Alcance (Toque) x2, Limitado (A Medo); 15pp) Imunidade 35 (Testes de Fortitude e Efeitos Emocionais; 35pp) Intangibilidade 4 (Feitos: Sutil (Ele parece Real) x2, Inato. Extra: Duração (Continua). Falha: Permanente; 23pp) Sono 15 (Feitos: Reversível, Sedado, Poder Alternativo x3. Extra: Salvamento Alternativo (Vontade), Duração (Continua) x2, Alcance (Percepção); 92+3=95pp) PA: Movimento Dimensional 15 (Dimensão dos Pesadelos; Extras: Ataque, Alcance (A Distância), Afetar Corpóreos; 45pp) PA: Controle de Sonhos 15 (Feitos: Condicional. Extras: Dano; 91pp) PA: Viagem dos Sonhos 15 (15pp) & Controle Mental 15 (Feito: Elo Mental. Extra: Duração (Continua) x2, Comando Instantâneo, Elo Sensorial. Falha: Limitado (Apenas Alvos sobre o efeito de agarrar mental de Viagem dos Sonhos), 76pp) Super Movimento 3 (Andar no Ar x2, Movimento Dimensional dos Pesadelos; Extras: Afetar Outros; 7pp) Super Sentidos 7 (Detectar Sono Acuado, Entendido, Radial, A Distância; 7pp) Dispositivo 2 (Luva de Navalhas; Fácil de Perder; 6pp) Custo: 188pp Combate: BBA 0 (0pp) Defesa 6 (12pp) Ataque +0, Agarrar – (+20 Agarrar Mental), Dano (Desarmado -) (Luva +5) (Controle de Sonhos +15) (Agarrar Mental +18), Defesa +6 (+3 Surpreso), Recuo –, Iniciativa +0. Habilidades 32 + Perícias 13 (52 Graduações) + Poderes 188 + Combate 12 + Salvamentos 6 - Desvantagens 0 = 251pp